Jardín floreciente
by SunshineSama
Summary: One-shot/ Heroine no es capaz de recordar quien es y parada sola, en un jardín lleno de flores, la visita sorpresa de aquel chico de actitud fría y cabello negro la harán darse cuenta de que no importa si no recuerda quien es o no recuerda su pasado, mientras no este completamente sola.


Amnesia no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores, si fuera por mí, amnesia hubiera tenido otro final, espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Ella se encontraba parada solo en un rincón de aquel pequeño jardín lleno de flores de diferentes colores. Era un lugar hermoso a la vista y la hacía sentir una nostalgia repentina, no sabía a qué se debía, a pesar de que deseaba recordarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía, le era difícil recordar cosas que había olvidado y cada vez que lo intentaba, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar de un dolor repentino.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su accidente y aun no era capaz de recordar quién era ella, donde estaba y otras muchas cosas importantes. Con una suerte enorme, había logrado aprenderse el camino hasta su casa, pero llevaba días preguntándose el por qué aquel muchacho pelinegro conocía el camino a su casa, porque la conocía a ella y porque no le decía su nombre.

Su cabello color melocotón se meció con el viento y su boina se cayó de se cabeza, fijo sus ojos verdes en el piso, justo donde había caído su preciada boina y se agacho para recogerla mientras desviaba su atención a las rosas que se encontraban floreciendo en aquel lejano lugar, apartado de todo el mundo, como si su belleza fuera demasiado grande para ser vista por otras personas,

Desde que había perdido su memoria, se había dado cuenta de que le era mucho más sencillo darse cuenta de cosas que otras personas solían pasar por alto, pero que a ella le asombraban de una manera asombrosa. El chico pelinegro le había dicho que era por la vida monótona que solían llevar las personas, siempre yendo por el mismo lugar, todos los días haciendo lo mismo, que para ellos ya se hacía difícil ver otras cosas, ya que siempre solían hacer todo de una manera más mecánica.

Miró las rosas de nuevo mientras acomodaba la boina sobre su cabeza, mostrando su típico peinado que se basaba en una especie de rosa en un costado de su cabeza sobre su oreja derecha. Las rosas le parecieron hermosas, pero quería saber si todo aquel jardín lo era, por eso lo miró todo a su alrededor, intentando grabar cada aroma, color y forma en su memoria.

Una niña con vestido rosa pastel paso corriendo cerca del lago que se encontraba al otro lado del parque, aun faltaba un poco para la primavera, pero la niña podía sentir que las flores crecerían de una forma más rápida ese año. Su padre le gritó que tuviera cuidado con resbalarse y caer al río, ya que podría enfermarse, pero la niña no lo escucho, en vez de eso, comenzó a correr más cerca del río hasta que se tropezó con una pequeña piedra y se cayó.

La pequeña niña salió temblando del agua y comenzó a estornudar mientras un grupo de chicos paso riéndose de aquella pequeña criatura. Su vestido rosa estaba todo empapado, al igual que sus zapatos nuevos, su abrigo y su cabello. Tenía frió y de inmediato sintió como sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

Su padre llegó a su lado y sacándose se abrigo, cubrió a la niña con este y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla al auto y poder llevarla a casa a que se tomara un buen baño. Su corazón latía a mil por el miedo que sintió de ver a su hija caer al lago y hundirse en el agua, pero tenía fe en su hija y en sus clases de natación que no se preocupo tanto de aquello, si no que la dejo salir sola del agua para luego llegar a protegerla.

La chica abrió sus ojos tras ese recuerdo, sabía que esa niña había estado jugando en el parque al que había ido la semana pasada con Shin, su amigo de la infancia, o eso era lo que él le había dicho, pero parecía que algo le estaba ocultando, algo que no quería decirle por algún motivo el cual ella ignoraba.

Volvió a fijar su vista en las flores y sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza cuando vio una cabellera negra, ojos rojos, piel pálida y ropa negra y roja. Sabía que era Shin, con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, ya había aprendido cual era su forma de vestir y su forma de actuar con las personas, siempre frió y algo apartado, aunque sabía que podía llegar a ser tierno, lo había descubierto unos días atrás, cuando lo vio recoger un cachorro de la calle, tomarlo en sus brazos y salir corriendo. Ella no quería ser una intrusa, pero la curiosidad le había ganado y abrió un poco la puerta para poder mirar a aquel chico que le aceleraba el corazón de una forma inexplicable y lo que vio la sorprendió y luego la hizo sonreír con una ternura que no era propia de ella misma o eso era lo que creía. Shin estaba con el pequeño cachorro en sus brazos, algo sonrojado y diciendo un montón de palabras tiernas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y sabía que era algo que debía guardar solo para ella, nadie debía saber que había visto aquello o él se enfadaría con ella.

El muchacho se comenzó a cercar lentamente a ella, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados negros, su chaqueta de cuero negra le daba un aspecto de rudeza junto a la camiseta rojo oscuro que llevaba puesta, sumándole las cadenas de plata que llevaba rodeando su cuello y los guantes de motociclista que llevaba aún puestos, le daban un aspecto de chico rudo que mataría a cualquiera.

Era de noche y aquel pequeño jardín se encontraba completamente vacío, no había nadie, salvo por dos personas, un chico pelinegro y una chica de cabello cortos que llevaba un vestido celeste de manga larga y unos botines negros. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos y los latidos de la chica comenzaron a aumentar cada vez más y lo supo, fue casi como una estrella fugaz pasando por el cielo para desaparecer en alguna parte de la galaxia. Ella lo sabía desde que despertó, pero había sido demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta de aquello, ella lo amaba con todo se corazón y estaba completamente segura de ello, como también estaba segura de que Shin le estaba ocultando algo sumamente importante.

— Oye, Shin— su voz salió de una manera dulce y tierna, aunque no había querido que saliera así realmente— Me estás ocultando algo, ¿verdad? —

Los ojos del chico demostraron algo de sorpresa por la pregunta, él nunca llegó a pensar en el hecho de que ella se diera cuenta de que él le estaba escondiendo algo que era sin duda, muy importante, y no solo para él, sino que también lo era para ella, pero no podía seguir ocultándole algo así de importante, aún con todas las inseguridades que sentía, no podía mentirle de nuevo, no a ella, que era el amor de su vida.

— Bueno, es algo complicado— Shin nunca pensó en tener que contarle la verdad tan pronto y a pesar de haber practicado ese pequeño diálogo por días, las palabras no querían salir.

— Puedes decírmelo— Por su parte, la chica sentía a su corazón a punto de estallar por los nervios y por el temor que sentía de que las palabras que llegara a oír no fueran las que ella quería.

— Heroine— él había dicho su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía y había sido tan dulce que su corazón enloqueció.

Ahora ella sabía cuál era su nombre, Heroine, un nombre un poco extraño, el cual no había sabido por dos semanas completas, aunque bueno, ella tampoco hizo amago en preguntarle a alguien.

— Bueno, verás— Heroine lo miró con sus ojos verdes y vio como Shin comenzaba a sonrojarse, realmente se veía demasiado tierno de esa manera— Tu y yo…bueno, tu y yo—

El pelinegro no sabía que decir, se encontraba completamente nervioso parado frente a esa chica de cabello melocotón y ojos verdes, con su pequeño y frágil cuerpo mirándolo hacia arriba por su pequeña altura. La vio temblar y sabía que debía sentir frió por aquella noche llena de estrellas en la cual estaba corriendo un viento bastante frió.

Shin comenzó a sacarse su chaqueta lo que produjo un sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de Heroine y que su corazón volviera a sobresaltarse cuando él la cubrió con aquella chaqueta de cuero que se encontraba caliente a su tacto.

— Bueno, lo que sucede es que tu y yo— Heroine levanto la vista una vez más y lo miró con unos ojos sinceros que nunca en su vida había visto y gracias a esa mirada, tuvo el valor para decirle la verdad a esa hermosa chica— Tu y yo somos novios, Heroine—

El corazón de Heroine se volvió loco al escuchar esas palabras y el sonrojo de la chica fue inmediato. Se sentía enormemente feliz por saber que Shin era su novio, pero aún se preguntaba porque no se lo había dicho y también, quería saber por cuánto tiempo estaban saliendo.

— Shin, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — su voz fue un poco temblorosa y algo insegura, pero quería saber la verdad.

— Tenía miedo de que te espantaras y decidieras alejarte de mí— vio la sinceridad en la mirada del chico y eso fue suficiente para creer lo que él le había dicho.

Sintió como si el jardín comenzara a cobrar vida en medio de aquella noche mientras que las mariposas bailaban en su estomago, sus emociones habían comenzado a provocarle sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido y deseo permanecer así por siempre. Cerró los ojos y paso sus manos por los hombros del pelinegro hasta llevar sus mano a la nuca de este, quería profundizar aquel beso y que las emociones que estaba sintiendo nunca se fueran.

— Te amo, Shin— esas palabras habían salido de manera involuntaria de sus labios, por lo cual, un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, pero aún así no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho.

— Yo también te amo, Heroine— vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de aquel chico frió que solía estar serio todo el tiempo y supo que esa sonrisa solo sería dedicada a ella y a nadie más.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Shin presionar los suyos suavemente, pero aún tenía una duda, una duda que podría completar su felicidad si sabía lo que era.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo, llevamos saliendo? — quería saberlo, no, necesitaba saberlo.

Necesitaba saber que llevaba el tiempo suficiente con Shin como para poder decidir sobre su nuevo futuro y para saber porque su corazón se desbordaba de amor cada vez que lo miraba, a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta al principió, se sentía completamente igual a como se sintió la primera vez que lo vio sentada en la cama del hospital, mientras él, sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados, tenía tomada su mano derecha mientras susurraba algunas palabras incomprensibles para ella.

— Un año y cinco meses— La respuesta la sorprendió, nunca pensó que llevaran tanto tiempo, pero tampoco creía que llevarían poco tiempo.

Ella le sonrió de forma dulce y él la abrazo, ambos desearon poder quedarse de esa forma para siempre y tomaron una decisión, Shin nunca más la dejaría ir y no volvería a dudar de contarle algunas cosas y Heroine decidió nunca más dudar de sus sentimientos ni de su corazón.

Por primera vez luego de esas dos semanas Heroine volvió a sentirse con vida, como si estuviera volviendo a florecer, dentro de un jardín en medio de la noche entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no le importo el hecho de haber perdido todos sus recuerdos, no mientras Shin se encontrara a su lado, después de todo, si podía estar con la persona que más ama en el mundo, no necesitaría nada más, solo lo necesitaba a él, en ese momento, en su futuro, lo necesitaba, ahora y para siempre.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este one-shot y perdonen las faltas de ortografía Bueno, se despide Sunny, hasta otra posible historia loca que se me ocurra, adiós gatitos lindos u_u

Voy a esperar reviews ya sean criticas o cualquier otra cosa (●＾o＾●)

Bueno, se despide Sunny, hasta otra posible historia loca que se me ocurra, adiós gatitos (ू｡•ω•｡)


End file.
